Of Forgotten Birthdays
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: It's perfectly normal for other people to forget your birthday. But what happens when you forget? ChieXAoi Oneshot. No smut for a thousand miles. Loki's birthday gift.


_A/N: This is sort of a sequel to Fuel. But I was reminded by something my Sempai said. As I usually give the more passionate of things. I felt to go with a base of romance with this one. No nudity, no innuendo just a girl enjoying her forgotten birthday with her girlfriend. I don't even think there's kissing in this one. This is rather odd for me. But I also wanted something sweet and simple for dear Loki-kun's birthday. _

_Up until now I had been billing it as unadulterated smut. But as I actually started to write I felt that there was a great deal of satisfaction in two people who love each other just being in each other's presence. Thanks goes out to Elder Master, even though this isn't crossing her hands. But I think she would rather I present it undisturbed from my own hand as it is a gift._

_Happy Birthday Loki-kun, you deserve a decent gift. I hope this lives up to that. _

_**I felt rather bad about the time before. I only had one thing on my mind. Even so, she was willing to fulfill my 'needs'. It was a few months later and I, for the life of me, did not remember my own birthday. I imagine it was because of work. **_

_**Even still, she remembered.**_

(Earlier that night)

"Can't you just put it on my desk until morning? I'm already in my building." I stated into my phone. Truth be told, I really didn't want to go out again. It was supposed to be my one night home in months. The endless prattling of my assistant was, without a doubt fraying what last professional nerves I had.

"I don't want to hear it anymore! Put it on my desk! Unless someone is dying... no better yet I'll just shut it off. Goodbye." I proclaimed as I pushed the END button in until the phone went dead. Tossing it into my bag, I finally arrived on my floor. Even then I could smell it.

"I know that scent. Chie's in my apartment." I said to myself rather tiredly. Usually whenever Chie burned candles, it meant something was going to happen, usually something that involved nudity at some state. Though it was rather odd as a quick check of my watch that informed me it was just after seven. Chie was usually tied down at her office until at least nine. Why was she at my place so early?

"Please, I'm in no mood for a quickie." I mumbled to myself. It was true. I was tired, hungry and I just wanted to drop my outfit in the hamper and put on my pajamas. I was not above cuddling, but, usually this is what it meant if Chie showed up so early. I thought that I might at least placate her. But then again, this was very strange.

As I reached my door I tried it. Naturally it was open. As I pushed it open I was assailed by many pleasant smells. It looked as if dinner was on the menu, at least at first. It was rare that Chie ever had time to eat let alone cook something. And from the setting on the table, Chie had been there for some time.

"Happy Birthday." Chie said from behind me as I felt my coat leave my shoulders. It was after I registered what she was saying that I began shake.

"Aoi, why are you crying?" Chie asked as her arms wrapped around my stomach. It was almost enough to stop the tears.

Almost.

"I forgot my own birthday." I said as I continued to sob. What kind of sad individual forgets the day they were born? Even I, who worked so many hours, should be able to remember something so important. Though Chie's embrace made quick work of my embarrassment and replaced it with the sniffles.

"Aoi, you've been working so hard. It's a wonder you can remember your own name. Hell, that I can remember mine." Chie said. It was true. She was right. Even still, I couldn't help feeling some sort of shame. I spun around into the safety of her chest. As I continued to sniff Chie continued to hold me and periodically rub my back. I felt like a little girl.

"I'm hungry." I said as I continued to pout in my girlfriend's arms. Might as well play the part I thought.

"You want to come sit with me? All you have to do is sit, okay?" Chie said as if she were placating a child. It seemed that she had picked up on my mood, as always. I quietly nodded as I sat at the table. After Chie sat I figured that I'd pout some more.

"I want you to feed me." I said with a bit of a blush. I'm just glad she couldn't see my face.

"It's your birthday Love." Chie said with a chuckle as she reached across the table. I did feel childish, but Chie seemed to be going along with it. I couldn't help but feel a simple satisfaction as my girlfriend placed sustenance in my mouth.

A girl's heart is a very precious thing. But her love is simple. I wanted to curl up in Chie's lap as if I were a cat. She would probably let me, but it would make eating difficult. And for some reason, a simple piece of meat meant more to me then even the finest dining.

"It's wonderful." I said as I rubbed my head into Chie's shoulder. I really did feel like a cat.

"Perhaps you would wear those ears now? Ow!" Chie asked as I pinched her thigh.

"This kitty is content to just sit here, eat, and be loved upon, in a normal way." I stated as I let Chie's leg go.

"I see." Chie said as she rubbed her leg.

"But I wouldn't mind if you had your shirt open. I love the smell of your skin." I pushed back.

"Hey, if you don't wear those ears, then my shirt doesn't come off." Chie said as she fed me something else. I giggled loudly.

"I was kidding. I'm too tired for that. Though I would like to lay my head on your lap." I said as I continued to rub up against her shoulder with my head.

"Only if the kitty lets me pet her." Chie said playing along.

"I suppose you can stroke my head, but nothing else. I told you, we're not doing 'that'" I said as Chie changed posture. She moved to right so that I could see the TV while still keeping the rest of my body under the kotetsu. As I turned the TV on, I felt my hair being let down.

"This is quite nice." Chie said as she began to work her fingers gently though my hair.

"I couldn't be happier." I said as I laid my head down. It was the perfect night, the perfect dinner from the perfect girlfriend.

I really couldn't be happier.


End file.
